The Captain and the Navigator
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: Some LuNa short fics I write when I'm bored and long for cuteness... Now up: Nami and her trust in Luffy during the war on Fishman Island.
1. Hearts Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. If I did, there would be definitely more LuNa moments and MARINEFORD wouldn't happen.

* * *

**Hearts Together**

"I'm bored", Luffy stated, hanging over the railing and letting his hands dangle below. "I'm sooo booored …"

"You know what?", Usopp asked as a sudden idea popped into his mind, and Luffy looked at him curiously, half-upright now.

"What?", asked Chopper next to him, his large reindeer eyes focused on his friend.

"Let's play cards! We didn't do it for two weeks!", Usopp exclaimed, proud of his idea.

"Yahoo!", Luffy yelled and shot up immediately. "Let's play cards, let's play cards!" Chopper and Usopp joined his sing-song as they hopped over to the boys' quarters to get the cards.

Nami rolled her eyes at that. Even when they were just going to take a pack of cards, they couldn't do it without making the noises of a whole circus. They annoyed her to no end. She only wanted to take a sunbath, was that really too much of a request? Robin, sitting in the beach-chair next to her, didn't seem to bother and Nami wondered how she managed that.

"Let's play cards, let's play cards …", the sing-songing continued as they came back to the lower deck, a pack of cards in Luffy's hand. Nami angrily clenched her fist.

"Nami!", Luffy cried out.

"What?", she answered in a dangerously low voice.

"Come play with us!" Her captain didn't get anything of her annoyance as he appeared looming over her, casting a shadow over her face in the progress.

She sighed in anger. "No, I won't. I'm sunbathing right now, don't you see that? And get off, you're taking my sun away!", she commanded as she cast him a threatening glance.

"But Namiii!", he continued in an annoying whiny voice. "There's enough sun over there, please come and play cards with us, you didn't do that for two years or so!"

Nami rolled her eyes once more. "Dumbass! Two years, we're not even on the Grand Line for two years", she muttered, but she knew he was right. And she knew he wouldn't leave her alone as long as she didn't come. "Alright", she sighed.

"Yahoo!", Luffy yelled and jumped in the air. Nami couldn't prevent herself from smiling involuntarily. The captain's joy was infecting like the plague, and even Nami was not resistant against it. He dragged her to where Usopp and Chopper had settled themselves on the floor and sat down as well. Then he unpacked the cards and passed them out.

"What do we play?", Nami asked them.

"We play Cat's Paw!", Usopp told her. It was a game he had invented by himself, and as Nami didn't know it yet, he explained the rules to her. "You know, the kings are the highest …"

"Why not the queens?", Nami asked with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Umm, because the kings are always higher than the queens, don't you know that?", Usopp said, unaware of her threatening glance.

"Why is that so?", Nami asked further on. "The queens are even more beautiful. They should rule the game."

"I won't change the rules of my game!", Usopp said with his brows furrowed, but as he saw the death glare in Nami's eyes, he began to sweat slightly.

"I'm the King of Hearts! Yosha!", Luffy exclaimed happily. Of course he hadn't listened to the little quarrel of his nakama.

"No you're not!", Nami hissed at him.

Luffy scratched his head. "Why not?", he asked, confused. "Kings are the highest, and the King of Hearts is even higher than the other kings. It's like he's the Pirate King! Shishishi!", he explained, and for a moment, she was simply baffled by his unbeatable logic.

"Umm, hey guys, this game is not played like this, you can't be a card …", Usopp tried to take them back to the game but failed.

Nami huffed, completely ignoring the sharpshooter's interjection. "No, you can't be the King of Hearts because I wanna be the Queen of Hearts. She's the most beautiful of all. It's as easy as that", she said, looking a bit arrogantly at her captain who narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

Then his trademark grin came back to his face. "Then you're my queen! Shishishi!"

Nami immediately blushed for reasons she didn't quite get. "No!"

"Why not? The King and the Queen is not the same card, you know. Just the same colour." Luffy was happy for finding a simple solution to their problem.

Nami clenched her teeth, thought about it, and then sighed, still blushing. "Well … okay."

And grinning as always, Luffy continued to pass out the cards.

* * *

**Author's note:** So yeah. Actually I got the idea for this one when I listened to One Republic's "All the Right Moves". In the song, it says "They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades" – and I always understood "I'll be the King of Hearts". Combined with a bit "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", it inspired me to this. Hope you enjoyed.

Ah, and by the way, I don't think the Queen of Hearts is the most beautiful. It's the Queen of Spades. Ha. (okay, depends on which set of cards you have, and, as every time, on personal taste …)

But Luffy definitely is the King of Hearts ... the king of the hearts of all One Piece lovers ...


	2. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. I just use it to create fluffiness.

**Author's note:** Slight spoiler for recent OP chapters ...

**

* * *

**

**Promise**

He said he'd kill me if I ever happened to make her sad. Or if she would be sad in general. I always did my very best to prevent that, but it didn't work all the time.

So as now.

I don't even know if she is sad. What if she is? I don't even know where she is now …

The stupid mess of a captain I am, I couldn't manage to help them, any of them, and now they could be … everywhere. Just like me.

Two years really is a long time. I'm absolutely sure I'll miss any of them. Especially Sanji's cooking. But something tells me I already miss _her_. Something tells me I want her back … now.

The same something that wants me to jump right off that island and set sails to get her back … I have to say to myself that I'm not yet strong enough, or otherwise I would just give in and do as that strange feeling tells me.

Two more years, and I'll see them again. See _her_ again.

Until then … I'll fight for them, even if it hurts, even if it's hard. I can bear it, because I know I do it for them.

And I also do it for her. I'll get better so if I do everything I can to keep my promise, it means a lot more than it means now.

My straw-hat seems so lost on the rock where I always place it. I think he would be better off if I gave it to her, like I often did when we were still together. She looks cute with him, and she always takes care of him.

I can just hope she's not sad, wherever she is. Or else the windmill guy will come and kill me.

* * *

**Author's note:** Aaah short I know, and just _so_ different from what I'm used to write … But I just had to do this, I read the (momentary) end of One Piece and that was what got stuck in my head. Hope you enjoyed despite the shortness.

And I just assumed Luffy gave his hat a personality, so he said "he" and "him".


	3. Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. I only play with its characters.

* * *

**Fears**

It was the most frightening place I've ever been in. This creepy castle really scared the hell out of me, and I knew it was the same with Usopp and Chopper.

But what happened now just right in front of our eyes was beyond any explanation. Beyond any things I've seen so long.

It was Luffy, our stupid hyperactive captain, usually grinning and jumping around all the time, and he lay on the ground like dead, with a layer of thick white strings entangling him. Those were spider webs, I noticed with disgust, but that was secondary.

He lay there like dead, his ever so wide black eyes closed and his ruffled hair framing his pale face incredibly soft. I've never seen him so pale, never. It didn't only frighten me to no end – it was something different, some strange pain I've never felt before.

"Is he … dead?", I muttered lowly but didn't know what I just said. All I could think of was him laying there so lifeless, his head on the side and his mouth wide open. As if he slept. It gave him a strange aura, like he wasn't the boy we all liked … loved … but a stranger, an oddly grown stranger.

"Luffy …!", I heard Usopp say, his voice shivering from the shock. I forced myself to say something, I needed to know after all … "What was that? Just now … did you see?", I asked my fellow crewmates with which I was squashed in that weird ugly mockery of a teddy bear.

"It's a shadow … he's taken his shadow …", Chopper said incredulously.

His shadow …

"This is … just like the story that skeleton Brook told us …", Usopp mused.

I gulped. Now everything was clear … but why did Luffy lie here just like dead, and that stupid skeleton hopped around as if nothing ever happened to him? Was he … did something go wrong? I only remembered that large scissors, what if he did him any other harm? Something even more severe?

I was pulled out of my pondering when my two crewmates looked at me like they were expecting me to say something. I cleared my throat, "He said his shadow had been stolen. Then it was this ratbag who did this …", I said, my voice still strong and betraying my actual mood. I felt like breaking down here and now, just why did he look so damn dead … This was Luffy, after all, he needed to be alive …

Chopper nodded. "I just can't believe it. To cut off a shadow, that's impossible …"

We flinched when that candy-pink-haired girl looked in our direction. The stupid bear tried to say something, but as he had a piece of cloth stitched on his mouth, it was impossible. Besides, his pink-haired owner seemed not to like it when he spoke – lucky us.

But then, the bear tried to show her what was going on by bumping us around from one side to the other. I clenched my teeth so as not to cry out in anger as I fell upon Usopp and one of Chopper's antlers jabbed my side. Damn, that bear was clever. He did that several times until we found a way to keep still inside him, and fortunately, we soon heard the girl shout at the zombie to stop jumping around so stupidly.

When we were sure that no one looked in our direction, I peeked out of a small slit in the bear's zipper. The shitty shadow cutter and the zombie doctor talked about a "number 900" and that they wanted to plant Luffy's shadow in it. The huge fat violet-haired onion-head said he would get his most capable subordinate now who would finally make him Pirate King – ha, in your dreams, idiot! Luffy would never do such a thing! We all know what he is able to do, but you don't, and you soon will learn, and then he'll become Pirate King and not you, stupid idiot …

But then my glance fell upon the lifeless body on the floor, and everything seemed so hopeless now … if he was dead … what should we do? How could we live on? How could_ I_ live on? He was the reason for us all to be here, it would never be the same again without him, I couldn't even imagine …

The onion-head said something to the spider-mice, but I didn't hear it because I didn't care. I was so deep in my thoughts and worries that I only realised what they were about to do when they already had him lifted up and began carrying him out. They brought him elsewhere and we would never find him again!

"Luffy!", I screamed and wanted to jump out of this stinking zombie teddy bear and run after him, wanted it so badly at this moment that I didn't even care about revealing our hiding place. It didn't matter anymore, it all didn't matter when he was dead …

A hand was put upon my mouth and held me back from jumping out of our smelly hideout on the spot.

"Idiot! Stay inside!", Usopp hissed. "It doesn't seem like having your shadow stolen is fatal. It wasn't for Brook."

I heard the conviction in his words. And really, I wanted to believe that. It was reasonable, it made sense. It couldn't be that he was dead. It just couldn't be, he was the future Pirate King, he was Monkey D. Luffy, and now we would go and save him.

* * *

"Yes!", she said firmly, as if to persuade herself of something. I looked at her searchingly, what was the matter with her? Usually she wasn't that rash and imprudent, so strangely out of control. At least she wasn't if no money was involved. She could have revealed us, and then we'd been sunk.

"We can't go out yet!", I impressed on her, and she nodded. "We'll wait for our chance …"

She looked at the zip as if she wanted to undo it again and jump out straight away. Really, this wasn't the Nami we all knew, and I seriously wondered what all this was about. Was she so shocked and scared that she just wanted to run away? Luffy wasn't here to help us, this time _we_ needed to help _him_.

Yes, that could be it. She was frightened and feared that odd lion's jaws guy who wanted to kidnap her. But she couldn't run away just now.

I wanted to tell her that right then, but the look on her face kept me from doing so. Nami was strange sometimes …

* * *

**Author's note:** I wanted to point that moment out again. It was one of the cutest. We all know Nami is not the kind of person who acts thoughtlessly and imprudently, and yet Luffy's capture evokes such a reaction in her. Isn't that damn cute?

Hehe, in the process of writing this I watched the episode again and was laughing so hard at some moments in it … Hogback and Cindry are just so funny. And Luffy biting the iron bars of his cage … with his knight's armour … xD

Ah, and just in case you didn't notice, the line marked the switching viewpoint from Nami's to Usopp's. I just hate to write "blah's POV" and "bluh's POV" above the stuff. I don't think it was that difficult ;-)


	4. Debts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece and I most probably never will ...

* * *

**Debts**

"Stupid witch."

Nami smiled in her best sugar-sweet way. "Oh, please watch your language, Zoro. You know your debt is increasing with every day you don't pay me back, should I tell you how much it is by now?"

Zoro muttered something under his breath, for what he immediately earned an almost-kick in his head by an enraged cook ('almost' because he managed to evade it in the last second). "Stop insulting my Nami-swan!"

"Oh, Sanji-kun. You're indebted too, I'm afraid to say."

"Me?" Sanji's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets (not the heart-shaped ones).

"Yes. You're all, except Robin-san, Franky and Brook." She smiled and turned to the direction of her room to finish her newest map.

"Huh? Why aren't they?", she heard Luffy ask and turned around, rolling her eyes. He sat on the railing together with Chopper and Usopp, and they were fishing, as always. "Because they haven't been there in that Alabastan bath, remember?"

"Alabasta …?" She could almost see him think, the little gear wheels in his head rattling and spinning while he tried to recall the incident. When he finally did, she watched him going crimson.

_Huh?_, she thought in astonishment.

"Ah, that …", he muttered and turned his face away.

"Yes, that. You've all seen me naked, and so you have to pay for it. Adding interest, it has almost doubled with time …"

"So how much is it, now?", he asked, still looking away. She couldn't judge from the look on his face (for he didn't show her), but from his voice, she could tell that he sounded quite disappointed. Or was he sad?

"How much …? Erm, let me think …", she said and narrowed her eyes at the sky to calculate. It had started with one hundred each … one hundred thousand, of course … so by now, adding interest, it should be near one hundred and eighty thousand … plus the costs for the jacket he had ruined her, almost doubled too …

Umm, perhaps she should cancel the debts for the jacket, he had brought her to the doc just before and had lost his own in the process. He saved her life, so she surely could forgive that in her generosity.

But the rest. And, perhaps, a bit less because he had tried to save her from Eneru? But then again, she had brought him up at the cloud to fight him, at the risk of her life. No, that wouldn't do, there had to be more … but … umm …

_Arlong. _

He had fought Arlong for her … even if he hadn't known her at that time … he had saved her village and she could steal the treasure from the Marines again … umm …

"Nothing, Luffy", she said quietly.

"What?", he asked incredulously. The others stared at her, not less astonished and bewildered by the girl's strange behaviour than their captain. Finally, this was Nami, she would indebt you just for touching her pen!

She looked up at him, in his big black eyes, wide as saucers at the time, and smiled.

"No, Luffy. You owe me nothing."

And under the deeply incredulous stares of the whole crew, she sauntered over to her room. That map had to be finished, after all.

* * *

**Author's note:** hehe, I had the heading already for over a week but couldn't quite find a starting point. But when I finally did, I just couldn't stop writing.

By the way, hope it wasn't bad, though. Waiting for your reviews …


	5. Gestures

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, I didn't own One Piece, and I won't own One Piece.

* * *

**Gestures**

It's been a month since all that started.

_All that_, that means all the things he really didn't want to notice, all the things he would rather close his eyes to, for they scared him and freaked him out.

He was the one all those glances should be directed to. He, Sanji, the one who always put up efforts to create great little things for her. And they _were _great, he didn't doubt that just one second, and she didn't, too.

She would always be his Nami-swan, no matter what, but at the moment, it looked like his dreams of a shared future would just stay dreams forever.

It started with … he didn't even know. Just one day, it was there, this awkward silence, the tension, and the glances. He felt it. There wasn't any starting point, and he really couldn't explain it. It was just there.

It freaked him out. And then he found out that it was only the beginning.

There was this one day when his Nami-swan had really given him one of her precious tangerines – him, the stupid rubber-boy they called a captain! He couldn't even appreciate it; he just stuffed it in his mouth like it was nothing, like he always did with food! She should have given it to him, the cook, he surely would take his sweet time tasting all the incredible flavours on his tongue and savouring every damn bit of it.

He almost freaked out by seeing it, and only his occasional self-control could prevent him from jumping at his captain and kick his stupid head with the stupid face-splitting grin so that the precious tangerine pieces would fly out again. He just wasn't worth it!

Then this other time, he had seen them laughing with each other about some stupid joke. She _never_ laughed with him! Never! Usually she would just punch him in the head for being stupid, and now it seemed she liked his stupidity! This was so wrong in so many ways!

And all those little glances, saying more than a hundred words. He could see it clearly – only the person to whom they were directed obviously did not. Oh, how he wished to only be the addressee of just one of them!

And from the other side, those blank stares. Probably he didn't even notice it himself, but he, Sanji, did. The idiot stared at his Nami-swan like he was the world's greatest pervert, and only the fact that he knew his captain and his absolutely non-pervert attitude by this time could restrain him from doing him harm, the biggest he ever experienced. The Thriller Bark injuries would be nothing against what he had in mind for him sometimes, in his darkest hours.

The worst of it was, he knew there was no reason to get all upset.

She wasn't his, like he was so fond of calling her. She had every right in the world to fall in … no, he couldn't even think it.

And he, he was his captain, the one who had saved their lives so often they couldn't even count it anymore, how could he be so selfish to the only person who did absolutely not deserve it?

But yet, he couldn't help it. It was just the way he was. And every time he saw her smile at the object of her … affection …, a gash was added to his wounds, deep in his heart. He had never seen her smile that way before – perhaps because she never smiled at _him_ …

And every time he saw him staring at her, he had to take a deep breath to not come at him directly.

In these moments, he turned around and went to his kitchen to prepare the next meal. It distracted him from all he didn't want to think.

Lately, the crew was surprised by more lunches than ever before.

* * *

**Author's note:** Aww, poor little Sanji. Please don't mistake me, I like Sanji. He's not my favourite, I have to admit, but I don't hate him, and I just make him suffer because it's so inviting. He just tempts me^^

Hope you enjoyed, this was something completely different … again.


	6. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. But whom am I telling that, you don't own it either ... unless you're Oda, but I doubt that Oda reads my stories.

* * *

**Kiss**

"Seems like there's nothing interesting on that island, huh?", Usopp stated.

Nami couldn't help but agree. There was nothing but forest on the island they were currently on, green everywhere, and she had already mapped it out on paper. There was nothing more they could do now but go back to the ship and set sail to another, more interesting one.

"Yeah, I think that's right", she sighed. Despite the treasures she had hoped to find here (she always hoped that when they entered a new island), they should stop their search now. It seemed pretty inhabited – not really like there was much prospect of finding anything but trees and scary animals.

"Everybody! Back to the ship!", Nami shouted as loud as she could and turned around, Usopp and Robin following her. They should all have heard that and meet at the ship to prepare their departure.

When they returned, Zoro and Sanji were already waiting. Silently, Nami wondered what the poor cook must have done to get the swordsman back without wasting time, perhaps he had taken him by the hand? The thought let her smile, which, in turn, made the cook noodle around, his eyes heart-shaped and beating along with his own heartbeat. "Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! You're back in one piece, I'm so relieved!", he fluted – which made Robin chuckle and Nami roll her eyes. And Zoro mutter something, which made Sanji come at him – which made Nami knock them out. "Cut that, you idiots!"

Yeah, just the usual 'chain of being' among the Straw-Hat Crew.

"Prepare everything for the departure … did you get some water?"

"Of course, Nami-swan!"

* * *

They waited for half an hour, but there was still no sign of the four missing crew members.

"What if they met a bloodthirsty monster?", Usopp mumbled, chewing on his fingernails in worry and fear.

"They've got Luffy with them, remember?", Nami said, rather impatient than worried. When their captain was with them, there was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing. Perhaps they just found an interesting … stone or animal or something like that, and the stupid idiot had his fun right now.

"Perhaps they've gone lost", Zoro suggested.

Usopp grinned. "I don't think. They're not you, Zoro – kyaaaaa!" And he ran away from the infuriated swordsman chasing him all around the deck.

Nami sighed, grabbing her head. "Those stupid morons! Now we have to look for them …"

She was interrupted by noises coming from the forest, as if something huge moved around in there. And one moment later, their four nakama appeared at the edge of the woods, running, and each one with a large grin on his face. The skeleton even moved his walking stick/sword in circles around his bony arm, and Chopper hopped around like a child. Of course Luffy was wearing the largest face-splitting grin of all, and at seeing them, he ran in their direction on top of his (rubber) lungs. "NAAAAMIIIII!"

"Huh?", the navigator asked incredulously, and the others watched in surprise as the little expedition group came closer, with their captain first.

"We've made it as fast as we could Nami! Here, I've got you something …" Just then did they all notice that he was carrying something in his arms. It was a chest, looking like … "… a treasure chest?"

Luffy used his outstretched arm to get up on deck, but as usual, he underestimated his own strength, and as he had been heading in Nami's direction, he flew over the railing and crashed right into her, sending them both to the floor.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT …", Nami started to yell but was cut short by the rubber boy sitting up and reaching the chest out to her. "Here, Nami!", he said, grin still in place, and Nami sat up as well, looking at her captain and grabbing the offered item. It was heavier than it looked, and immediately fell to the floor as she hadn't expected it to weigh so much.

The whole crew, plus the three late adventurers, crowded around them, anger completely forgotten as they watched Nami open the chest.

It was filled with all kinds of jewels, decorations, gems and gold coins.

"L-Luffy!", Nami cried out, eyes in the form of beli signs, "Where did you find that?"

"Nami, your eyes …", Usopp threw in but was ignored.

"Shishishi! There were some caves, and it was quite an adventure, and then we saw that chest and I thought you'd be pleased with that", he explained.

"Ohh …" Nami let her hands run over the cold metal and stones, admiring every bit of it, then looked up at the rubber boy. "Thank you, Luffy!", she burst out, and before she could realise what she was doing, she kissed him right on his mouth.

She just thought it the right thing to do now.

A loud gasp from the rest of the crew then took her back to reality, and she quickly pulled away, meeting Luffy's and the crew's incredulous stare. "Uhh …", she uttered and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, "uhh, sorry …"

"You know, technically it was me who found the treasure, yoho!", Brook yelled and moved his face (yeah, he doesn't have one, skull joke!) closer to the orange-haired girl, earning a kick in the head by an enraged cook.

"No problem", Luffy said, once again wearing his grin.

"No need to grin so stupid!", Nami yelled, most angry at herself but hiding it with being angry at everyone getting in the way. She stood up brusquely and stormed off to her room, leaving a complete chaos and her captain – still grinning.

* * *

_The next day …_

"Sanji, get away! You just stole that from the treasure!", Nami yelled at the cook holding a golden necklace with his heart-shaped eyes, offering his pursed lips, and slammed the door shut in front of him.

* * *

**Author's note:** I thought about ending it before "_The next day_", but a bit of Sanji is always fun ;-)


	7. Always

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own One Piece, and I'm still crying about it ... *cries*

* * *

**Always**

She knew it would always be like this.

She turned her head away as the guy fired his gun, straight in her direction.

There would always be a guy firing his gun, always an evil person threatening to take their lives.

Always.

In the beginning, when she had just joined Luffy's crew, only him and Zoro back then, she had had problems with this. She couldn't trust anyone, and thus she always screamed when something like this happened, no matter with which crew member.

As time went on, she had learned. She had learned that Luffy would never let something like this happen, like his crew dying.

Never.

Then, she only flinched.

And now, she had reduced her behaviour in such a situation to a slight turn of her head – perhaps, in the future, she wouldn't have to do even that.

Because Luffy would always be there, taking the bullet and shooting right back.

Always.

And she couldn't help loving him for it.

* * *

**Author's note:** Super short, I know. But I just had to write it …


	8. Naked Truth

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

**Author's note:** Let's just assume the Straw-hats' shower tub has not these little walls.

* * *

**Naked Truth**

Luffy whistled, his hands in his pockets and his trademark grin in place. It was a bright, sunny day, and he was just about to join his friends, who were sitting on the railing and fished while chattering cheerily.

Yes, Luffy was absolutely happy, but when he, all of a sudden, heard a loud and piercing cry from behind the door he just passed, he spun around and burst into the room, not even wasting one single thought about just trying the door as he shattered it into pieces.

It would have been hopeless anyway, since this was the bathroom and someone was in there.

"What …!" he yelled, now in fighting stance, ready to confront anyone who didn't belong here. But when he looked around, he got wide-eyed. "Huh?"

Nami stood in the shower, the curtain pulled tightly around her form, and looked like she was about to die with shock. As far as he could see, she was unharmed, but the look on her face said otherwise. "Nami?" he asked, oblivious to the strange situation and the danger he would be in in case that Sanji had the sudden idea to stop by. "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer but stare at a place on the floor about one metre away from her, pointing at it with her hand shivering violently. "T-There!" she managed to utter.

Were Luffy Sanji, or had at least a bit of the cook's perverseness inside him, he would have noticed how the almost transparent shower curtain clung on to Nami's curves, exposing rather than covering her.

But, as a matter of fact, Luffy was not Sanji, and so he just looked at the place Nami pointed at, only to scratch his head in utter confusion. "A mouse?"

"Mouse! Catch it! Kill it! Mouse!" Nami uttered in incoherent sentence fragments, not raising her eyes from the little and rather cute animal to even see who it was that came to her rescue. She didn't mind, as long as someone rid her of this monstrous creature.

Luffy made two more steps into the white-tiled room, considering what to do, when he saw the laundry basket. Happy with his idea, he went and turned it over before snatching it, turning around and slowly approaching the animal. He lifted the basket and was just about to bring it down to cage the mouse in it, when the rodent thought that this was a good time to turn tail and flee into the shower. And just to remember, that was Nami's direction.

Then, things went very fast. Before he knew what was happening, he heard another of those ear-shattering shrieks, dropped the basket with shock and then had a dripping wet, fiercely shivering and very naked navigator jumping up into his arms.

Man, he had never known that Nami was so scared by mice.

"Ahh!" she uttered, staring at where the mouse had disappeared behind the shower curtain … and then, slowly, realisation came over her.

She shifted her eyes to her 'saviour', momentarily red as a tomato and, equally shocked, staring down at her.

"L-Luffy!" she shrieked, deeply shocked, and went crimson to fit Luffy's colour before struggling to get sat down. "You pervert! How do you dare!" she yelled madly as she pounded his chest with her fist.

"But you …" he tried to say as he let her down, puzzled. He didn't exactly know how to think of this.

"You pervert! Sneaking into the bathroom when I'm in the shower!" she continued yelling and grabbed a towel to cover herself. "Out!"

"But Nami … the mouse …" Luffy tried to remind her, but it was all futile. "GET OUT!" the navigator yelled and pointed at the door, now shivering with rage. "OR I'LL CALL SANJI AND THEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

Luffy retreated, hands up with his palms facing her in a gesture of moderating. When she grabbed a flask of shampoo to throw at him, he made a quick getaway, protecting his head and hat with his hands. Her screams accompanied him until he was in the boys' cabin.

"Phew …" he muttered when he finally flung the door shut behind him, leaning against it and wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm. He would probably spend his whole life trying to understand this woman and never even get close to it. If he told her he thought her beautiful (which he did, even before today) – would she hit him?

While he tried to figure that out, he was completely oblivious to the noise outside. Just when he heard heavy footsteps come near, and the yell of rage reverberated through the air, did he know he was _so sunk_.

"LUFFY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

… _Oh crap. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** What a hell of a productive day. I really should go jogging more often.

So, what do you think because I'm not sure – do I have to raise the rating? Because there was nothing happening, she was just naked …


	9. Anxious

**Author's note:** Not much, I know, but after I read Yasaonna-Chan's request this morning, I wrote it at university. So, Yasaonna-Chan, this is for you.

* * *

**Anxious**

Luffy had done several things for her. He had saved her from Arlong, along with her entire village. He had introduced the fact to her that not all pirates were cruel and disgusting. And, most of all, he had taught her friendship. Love.

And this very love was the reason why she regularly experienced one feeling she absolutely disliked: anxiousness.

When he had fought Arlong, alone in that room she hated.

When they had had to leave him in the desert of Arabasta with Crocodile.

When he had gotten hit with a full-scale lightning strike by Eneru.

When he had been all beaten up by the leopard guy at Enies Lobby.

When he had had his shadow stolen by Moria.

And not to forget the Whitebeard War and those two terrible years that had followed.

All this time, she had been anxious, for his sake. She trusted him – but that couldn't prevent her feelings when seeing him struggling.

She knew he cared, for all of them.

And so did she – for him.


	10. Truth Or Dare

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old. I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Truth Or Dare**

"Zoro, play with us!"

"… *yawn*"

"Robin, play with us!"

"No thank you, Luffy-kun. I want to read this book until dinner."

"Namiii …"

"No."

"But Namiii!" Watery black eyes moved in her field of vision, wide as saucers. She turned away from her captain with an annoyed huff.

"No Luffy, forget it. Can't you see I'm working on my maps here? Ask Zoro."

"Zoro won't play with us, I already asked him! Please, Namiii!" he begged with a whiny voice that could go for pitiful hadn't it been so annoying. And he was contorting her name again, she hated it.

_Oh God, he's doing the puppy eyes again. _"Luffy, get out of here!" Nami said resolutely and turned back to the map she was working on. He would probably just go out if she ignored him, he needed attention like a baby, and if he didn't get this attention he would just look somewhere else for it.

She worked silently for half an hour before doing the last line, thinking she must thank Luffy later for going out so silently so as not to disturb her in her concentration. Wiping her palms against one another, she then took her finished work and hung it at the string above the desk so that it could dry.

"You are finished, can we go now?" a voice pervaded the air beside her, and Nami did a little jump of surprise.

"Luffy! Have you been here the whole time?" she asked as she stared incredulously at the boy sitting there with a large grin.

"Yup! I waited for you to finish! Will you now play with us?"

Nami rubbed her forehead. Never had she thought her captain could be silent for one minute, and yet here he was, sitting unnoticed for the last half hour. She felt not really playful at the moment, but she thought he deserved it after being patient for such an impossibly long time (in Luffy-time, at least).

"Okay, I'm coming," she sighed.

The boy gave a yelp of delight and started dragging her towards the door. "Usopp! Chopper! Nami is playing with us!"

She heard the other two boys' laughter and decided it was the right thing. She even smiled a little when Luffy made her follow him towards where Usopp and Chopper were already sitting, ready to play whatever game.

"What will we play, then?" Nami asked when they had sat down in something like a circle. "Cards?"

"No, today we wanted to try something new," Usopp explained. "It's called 'Truth or Dare'. I learned it from that nice little girl from the last island."

"'Truth or Dare?'" Nami enquired. "Sounds … uh, adventurous."

"Yep! That's why we play it!" Luffy grinned.

"So, here are the rules. Someone starts and asks someone else, "Truth or Dare?" Then, the other person must pick one of them, which is either answering a question with the truth or fulfilling a task the other person chooses. It's quite simple. But you mustn't lie, and you absolutely have to do the task, or else you lose. Oh, and the questions have to be of that kind that can be answered with 'yes' or 'no'. Understood?"

Three heads nodded in silence.

_Doesn't sound that difficult. Rather like a children's game …_ Nami thought, almost a bit disappointed. But then again she wouldn't have to play tag or hide and seek, so it should be quite relaxing.

… At least, that's what she thought.

"Okay, I'm starting," Usopp stated. "And I pick … Chopper! Truth or Dare?"

Chopper smiled happily. "Truth!"

"Okay, then … do you like Robin?" Usopp asked with a mischievous grin.

Nami sweat dropped. _What kind of a question is that?_

Chopper, however, smiled more. "Of course I like Robin! She's nice and reads a lot of books! Can I ask now?"

Usopp's face drooped visibly, and Nami almost chuckled. That kind of question didn't work with the little, innocent reindeer. Usopp looked pretty disappointed.

"Booring! I wanna ask now!" Luffy interrupted.

"No, it's Chopper's turn now," Usopp said.

"I choose Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "Luffy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" the rubber boy grinned, and Nami shook her head with a little smile. Of course.

"Catch Nami!"

"Huh?" she asked, then saw the asking looks on the others' faces. "What do I have to do now?"

"Run away so Luffy can catch you," Chopper said.

Nami rolled her eyes, but ran away as they requested. Luffy caught her around the wrist when she was at the stairs, and she went back to the others with an 'I-can't-help-it' gesture.

"Boooring!" Luffy complained, picking his nose.

"You're of rubber, that was foreseeable," Nami frowned at him. "Eww, stop doing that! It's gross!"

"Now I want to ask somebody!" Luffy demanded, and Usopp nodded.

"It's your turn."

"Okay! Nami, Truth or Dare?"

Nami really didn't feel like running or something like that, so she just said, "Truth."

Luffy looked a bit disappointed, then thought a bit, and finally asked, "Nami, why are you always hitting me?"

Nami face palmed. "That's not a yes-or-no question!"

Luffy pouted. "Then take Dare, I've got a good idea for that!"

"Too late. My turn. Usopp, Truth or Dare?" she asked, determined to take a little revenge for his attempt to embarrass Chopper.

"Truth!" he chose, and everyone started to laugh. "What?" he asked sulkily.

"Nothing," Nami grinned. "Usopp, is Kaya the love of your life?"

The sharpshooter first blanched, then blushed furiously. "Ah, umm …"

Everyone looked at him eagerly. Nami knew it anyways, but she thought he deserved the little embarrassment.

"Y-Yes," he finally stammered, glaring daggers at Nami who grinned like a shark.

"Shishishi! Usopp's in love!" Luffy laughed, and Usopp turned to him.

"Now it's my turn. Luffy! Truth or Dare?" he asked him, and of course the threatening undertone escaped the rubber teen.

"Dare!" he grinned, and Nami was almost worried, seeing the look on Usopp's face.

"Dare," Usopp chuckled darkly. "Then – kiss Nami!"

_Silence. _

Then a loud "WHAT?", uttered by two persons in unison.

"You have to do it," Usopp insisted and crossed his thin arms in front of his chest, looking utterly satisfied. "That's the rules, and if you don't do it we won't play anything with you for a week."

"Nooo!" Luffy whined, and Nami was about to do the same when she caught the sniper's triumphant glance.

_Perfect. Now he's found a way to pay us both back … _She clenched her fists. Why had she even agreed to play this stupid game in the first place?

"Do it! Do it Do it!" Usopp started to cheer, and Chopper chimed in, thinking it was funny.

_The hell is this funny!_ Nami seethed inwardly, rubbing her forehead furiously.

"I'm sorry, Nami," Luffy's voice came from _tooclosetooclosetooclose!_, and she caught the miserable look on his face. "But they won't play with me anymore …"

Nami sighed, rolling her eyes heavenwards. Okay, it was just a kiss. And if she wouldn't act affected, she could perhaps even wipe this satisfaction off Usopp's shitty face. "Okay, do it," she said, trying to sound unconcerned. And not like she was just about to lose her first kiss to her stupid captain. She turned her face in his direction and closed her eyes.

"Uhh, okay, I've never done this …" she heard him mutter quietly and almost smiled despite the situation. When had she ever heard him sound so shy? Never …

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

_Come on, it's not like it's so difficult …_

Then she felt his lips touch hers, and every thought vanished from her mind. She felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, she felt the tip of his nose touch hers, and his hands on her shoulders, as if they wanted to hold her in place. And his lips, they were so soft, never had she thought them so soft. That is, of course she didn't think about the softness of the lips of her captain, but if she had ever imagined, she would have imagined them more … rough.

_Aww, shut up!_ she told her inner voice, trying to at least savour this moment. She took her hands up and put them on both sides of his face because she just felt like it, and besides, that evil inner voice whispered something about putting on a show and making Usopp speechless.

Unfortunately, the moment just had to come to an end (_I wish it wouldn't … hey, what am I thinking?_), and when their lips parted, Nami looked at Luffy with half-lidded eyes. He looked pretty flushed, probably just like her, and the expression in his eyes made a shiver run down her spine. Feeling herself blushing again she let him go quickly, he did the same, and Nami forced herself to look up.

She was astounded seeing Usopp really speechless, his hands covering Chopper's eyes who struggled to get free, and his jaw almost on the floor as he stared at them both.

"So, it's Luffy's turn now?"

* * *

_The next day …_

"Nami, do you want to play with –"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Phew. Long one. 5 pages I just HAD TO TYPE. I can explain that: This night, I had an awful nightmare. I dreamt Luffy got kissed by (UWGH!) Camie, and that disturbed me so much that I typed like an idiot. Hope you like the result of my personal LuNa therapy.

Cheers!


	11. Laughing Is Good For Your Health

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Author's note:** Well, dear Lord Dico, that's for you. And now anyone reading it … is spoilt^^

* * *

**Laughing Is Good F****or Your Health**

"Naaaamiiii!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Never!"

Luffy pouted as he tried to reach the mikan Nami tried to hide behind her back. "You promised!"

Nami frowned and made some steps back, trying to shove the black-haired boy who happened to be her silly-headed captain off her. "I said, you have to be silent and sit still for half an hour, then you get it. What you did was more like, jiggling on your seat and making me twitchy. That was the deal, Luffy."

"But Namiii!" he whined, and a vein popped in her forehead.

"I said, no! Dumbass!"

Really, couldn't there be just a bit of time for herself on this cursed ship? Should she lock herself in the next time she wanted to work on her maps? But then probably he would only burst through the door without even opening it, and Franky's hammering and stuff would keep her from working for the following half hour. Why did he want that mikan so badly anyway? Couldn't he go bugger Sanji for meat like he always did?

"Give it! I deserve it!"

"You don't, that's not – eek!"

Luffy's hand jerked back in surprise. Just then, he had tried to grab the mikan and incidentally brushed the skin of her hip where her shirt ended and her hot pants began, and now she winced back like he had hurt her. "What, did it hurt?"

"No, it tickles. Go away Luffy, or try to sit still this timeaaaaah!"

Despite her advice, he had done it again. It tickled? Well then …

"Luffy, leave thaaaaaat!" Nami squeaked as he took full advantage of her weakness, sneaking his hands under the front of her shirt and tickling her belly. "Luffy! I – ahaha – hate youahahaha! Stooop thahahahahat!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed and did not stop in the least, not when she struggled against his hold and squirmed with laughter.

However, then she discovered that he, too, had that weakness. And soon they were engaged in a loud, hard, and sweaty … tickling contest.

"What the hell are you doing to my Nami-swan?" Sanji shouted when he exited the kitchen to look where all that ruckus came from and what he could do against it to please his two ladies. But when he came running, Nami just managed to roll Luffy on his stomach and straddled the small of his back to hold him in place while her hands were busy with the back of his neck as well as one of his upper arms.

"It's okay, Sanji," she panted, her face all flushed and sweat on her forehead. "I'm winning, you can go back."

Sanji frowned slightly – and then turned to go back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. If it was his lovely lady's wish, he would obey. It was his stupid, owl-eyed captain after all, no need to worry about anything, right?

Meanwhile, Nami's lucky streak had ended. Now it was Luffy straddling her while pinning her down with one hand and tickling her with the other, and Nami changed from squeaking like an oversized mouse to laughing so hard she was no longer able to breathe.

The mikan, which had started it all off, had rolled to the side, forgotten.

* * *

_Some time__ later_

Nami held her badly aching stomach as she tried to catch her breath again. Luffy was lying on the wooden planks next to her, equally exhausted, and still giggled a bit. When she looked at him his eyes were closed, his face a bright red and his black hair a lovely ruffled mess. They had finally decided to call it a tie, since they both were not able to laugh anymore, let alone raise their arms even a bit to try tickling the other.

"You idiot," Nami sighed and let herself fall down where she sat. "Why did you want that mikan so badly?"

Luffy stopped giggling and turned his head so as to face her. His smile, as he opened his mouth to start talking, suddenly seemed so soft. "Because you love them. So I love them too," he responded, and Nami's breath caught for a second there.

"Idiot," she repeated, but her smile gave her away. "You can have it."

Luffy grinned and reached out to where the fruit was lying. "We both won. So we both get it."

Nami closed her eyes, still smiling.

Her captain was stupid, aggravating, and reckless. He was annoying, he was greedy, and he was an idiot.

But above all, he was the most adorable person she knew.


	12. Believe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.**  
**

**Author's note: **Tadaima! (I'm back!) ... with LuNa, anyway. Lastly I was really immersed in Bleach ... No LuNa inspirations in the recent chapters ... But anyhow! Spoiler for recent chapters; don't like, don't read! Besides, I'm dedicating this to** Yasaonna-Chan**, and hope she'll get well soon. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Believe**

Smoke was everywhere. It was in the air. It was on the ground. It was in your lungs, creeping, seeping down, until you had the feeling it pervaded your very being.

And the corpses, everywhere. The injured, groaning painfully – but not that you were actually able to hear it, for the fighters were making so much more noises. The weapons, discarded like pick-up sticks on the muddy, bloody ground.

"Haaaah!" Nami exclaimed as she electrocuted five enemies at once – the last ones, on her part. Inhaling the smoky, filthy air slowly, she wiped the sweat off her brow. She felt fit otherwise – a little wonder regarding her condition from two years ago.

Her eyes darted from one nakama to the other. Franky – battle mode – was just overrunning the ones daring enough to stand in his way. Robin was creating illusions to lure her foes into attacking the fake Robins, to strike them from behind. Sanji and Zoro were somewhere she couldn't see them any longer, but Chopper and Usopp were just a bit to her right, bravely battling their way through lots and lots of hostile fishmen. And Brook – she could tell he was just now uttering his dumb jokes while fighting.

All in all, their crew had become so much stronger. This was almost peanuts for them. For them all, except …

She couldn't help but looking at the 'sky', where the menacing dark shadow grew bigger and bigger. A short moment of panic befell her – if that huge ship hit the bubble, they were all dead meat very soon.

But then, a smile spread on her lips.

Casually, she turned and blocked the hit by another fishman, looking angry. "You smile?" he blurted incredulously, which made her smile even more. "You've got no reason to smile, woman! Isn't it your little puny captain up there, fighting for his pitiful life?"

Nami held against his sword while at the same time inconspicuously forming pitch-black bubbles at the tip of her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Someone like you would never understand," she told the fishman, her voice sugar-sweet.

The bubbles exploded, and since her enemy, unlike herself, had no time to jump back and evade any damage, he went down with a shriek.

"Because he is Luffy," she said, making her Clima-Tact twitch and hit him on the head. As he went out cold, she turned her gaze upwards again, panting slightly.

"Because he is Luffy," she repeated softly. "And we believe in Luffy."

Yes, as long as she knew that it was him, who hadn't changed particularly – except having become stronger and, perhaps, a bit more serious. But it was still Luffy, their Luffy. _Her_ Luffy. And as long as he was there, she could be at ease.

That boy – no, that man – would someday reach the top of the world, and she didn't mean Skypiea.

Because she believed that if he wanted, he could reach anything.


End file.
